Minawi Straw is invented by a Musician/Music Teacher/Composer Mr. Hasan Ahmad Minawi, who has a Master Degree in Music Education. The Inventor Hasan Ahmad Minawi plays many different instruments like Violin, Accordion, Nay, Recorder, Xylophone, and Harmonica. The Inventor is the first musician who developed this newly invented musical instrument out of a straw, and designed it to play World music with the additions of Quarter Tones.